


Helping Hand

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Rare Pair, bc i am lame, i cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure.” He says, shrugging. He owed the guy for sticking up for him- plus, having to maybe cling to Kindaichi for dear life?</p>
<p>Maybe the universe was trying to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So...welcome to a new level of rare pair, I guess? This has been sitting unfinished for a while now and I finally got around to finishing it (':   
> This is really lame and stuff but I am thinking of making a Yahaichi series since there's no other fanfics (that I can find) out, but we'll see...e^e  
> also what even is a title lmao

Yahaba frowns, staring out at the ice. The previous week, Oikawa had told the team that they were going to have a team bonding exercise- at an ice skating rink. Really, he probably just wanted an excuse to have fun. 

Yahaba was going to back out, ice skating was _not_ his cup of tea. But Oikawa threatened that if someone didn't show up, then they'd be banned from practice for two weeks. Could he really do that? No one was going to find out.

The problem was, everyone seemed to know what they were doing. Even Kyoutani was lazily skating around the ice. It wasn't fair. How is it that he was the _only_ one on the team who didn't know how to skate?

Grumbling under his breath, Yahaba throws his scarf around his neck, wrapping it snugly around him. Oikawa said they had to come- didn't say anything about actually ice skating. 

Turning on his heel, he holds his skates loosely in his hands. He had no reason to bother with putting them on. He plops down on one of the bleachers, watching as Watari slides up to Kyoutani. He raises an eyebrow in surprise as they chat for a moment, then a second later they begin to race around the rink. That didn't really surprise him. 

Tearing his gaze away from them, he finds Hanamaki and Matsukawa skating lazily, hands clasped together as they talk to each other. He wrinkles his nose at the sight, smiling softly. They looked happy. 

Yahaba then searches for the others, his eyes landing on Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The captain was clinging to Iwaizumi’s arm, a huge smile plastered to his face. Iwaizumi looked annoyed, but the blush dusting his cheeks gave him away. 

Chuckling to himself at Iwaizumi's insistence to act like he hated his boyfriend, Yahaba searches for the last of his teammates. Kindaichi and Kunimi stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Kunimi was saying something, and it was obviously embarrassing Kindaichi seeing as how he was blushing darkly. 

Now, Yahaba was _not_ the jealous type. Not at all. But he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Kindaichi’s relationship with Kunimi. The two were best friends- but only friends. Which meant he still had a slight chance. Maybe. He was really good friends with Kindaichi, and recently he began to think of how things would be if maybe he took that relationship to another level.

But Kindaichi had a crush on Iwaizumi- even though the ace was dating their captain. Everyone knew of his small crush on Iwaizumi, it wasn’t a secret. 

Sighing heavily, he pulls out his phone to check the time. They had only been here for thirty minutes. And he was having _so much fun_. (At least, that's what he would tell Oikawa if he asked.)

“Yaha-chan!” Speak of the devil and he will appear, he muses to himself. “What are you doing up there? Come on!”

“I rather not, Oikawa-senpai. My legs hurt.” He lies easily, flashing him a small smile. 

“Nonsense, you'll be fine.” Iwaizumi says from beside Oikawa, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah! Plus, if you don't skate, then no practice for you.” Oikawa reminds him, grinning as Yahaba sighs.

“You said I had to come. You said nothing about actually skating.”

“Well I'm saying something now!”

Yahaba frowns, looking past Oikawa’s shoulder to look at the ice. He was seriously thinking of taking those two weeks off. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He didn't want his team to laugh at him. He did not deserve this. He was a..sort of..nice guy. He held doors open for the people behind him. He helped cats out of trees. He made sure to not step on snails when they showed up on rainy days. So why was life doing this to him?

“Maybe he's scared of ice.” Kyoutani says, stopping next to Iwaizumi. Watari skids to a stop as well, grinning up at his friend.

That's right. Watari _knows_. 

“Watari, if you're my friend-” 

“Yahaba doesn't know how to skate.” He says in a fake sad voice, quickly skating away with a grin.

He had been betrayed. Never before has he witnessed such betrayal. 

Yahaba stiffly looks away, gritting his teeth. He could hear stupid Kyoutani chuckling. God damn it all.

“I could teach you how to skate.” A new voice speaks up, and all their heads turn to the side.

Kindaichi stood next to Kunimi, a small blush on his face. He looked way too embarrassed. “O-or. One of us can? It's not really h-his fault if he doesn't know how to i-ice skate if he's never been taught.”

Yahaba really thinks the universe is unfair for gracing someone as cute as Kindaichi into his life. 

“Sure.” He says, shrugging. He owed the guy for sticking up for him- plus, having to maybe cling to Kindaichi for dear life?

Maybe the universe was trying to help him. 

__________

Yahaba glares at the ice, eyes furrowed together. He didn't want to step on to the ice. He knew that if he did, he would instantly be on his face. 

“Someone’s scared.” Watari sings as he skates by, laughing as Yahaba sputters in response. Those were _fighting_ words. 

“Y-you can hold onto me. If you're scared.” Kindaichi says, holding out his hand. Yahaba bites his lip, nervously looking around. He meets Oikawa’s eye, and he motions for him to hurry up.

Slowly grasping Kindaichi’s hand, he takes a small step. Right as he steps on to the ice, he can feel his feet sliding. Yahaba squeaks, wrapping his arms around Kindaichi instantly. Kindaichi stumbles back a few feet, but quickly regains his balance. 

“You okay?” 

“I'm not letting go!” He squeaks, tightening his grip around Kindaichi in fear. If he were to let go, then he would fall and bust his head open. Then he'd never get to play volleyball again.

A small laugh causes him to jerk his head up, and he finds himself staring intently at Kindaichi. He had his hand over his mouth, his head tilted away, as if he were trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. He looked, well. He looked cute. 

“Don't laugh at me!”

“You're not going to die, Yahaba-san.” He says, smiling. He gently pries Yahaba’s hands from around him, taking a step back. In response, Yahaba reaches out, grabbing both his hands to keep himself up. God, he felt like a child. 

“Okay, we can take it slow. Just follow my movements.” Kindaichi says, letting go of his hands. Yahaba makes a strangled sound, throwing his arms out to keep his balance. Kindaichi covers his mouth again as a small laugh escapes his lips, and Yahaba glares. 

He knew this would not end up well. Here he was, unable to skate, on the ice. If someone were to attack him, there was nothing he would be able to do to defend himself. Oh, god...he was going to die today, wasn't he?

“Yahaba-san, you can’t just stand there the whole time.” Kindaichi smiles, motioning for him to take a step. Yahaba sighs, shaking his skates to test them. They were meant to glide across the ice easily, but it seemed impossible. How could the others on his team do this so easily? He hesitantly slides forward, only to stumble. He squawks, trying to find his footing. 

A pair of hands land on his shoulders, quickly stopping him from falling to his death. He looks up into Kindaichi’s eyes, fighting the blush that wanted to cover his cheeks. Glancing to the side, he could see Watari grin smugly. He was the only one who knew about his crush- or, at least, the only one he told. He had a slight suspicion that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had figured him out. 

Smiling sheepishly, he quickly rights himself. “Sorry.” He mumbles, nervously rubbing the back of his back. 

“It’s okay!” Kindaichi says, grabbing his hand again. Without warning, he starts to skate, dragging Yahaba with him.

Yahaba gasps in surprise, fumbling on his feet to make sure he didn’t go falling to the hard floor. What kind of method was this?! After a while, though, he actually starts to get the hang of it, squeezing Kindaichi’s hand.

Wait, how does he stop?

All at once, Kindaichi stops, but Yahaba doesn’t. He squeaks again, flailing his hands around, but to no avail. Kindaichi tugs on his hand to help stop him, but it doesn’t work. Instead, Yahaba goes crashing onto the ice, Kindaichi falling down hard on top of him. 

Yahaba wheezes for breath, black dots appearing at the side of his vision. _Fuck_ he thinks, blinking slowly. He looks up at Kindaichi, who was sprawled right on top of him, legs strandling his thighs, one arm on each side of his head. 

It was an interesting sight, watching as Kindaichi’s face flushes from red, to an even darker red when Yahaba just stares at him- flushing as well. 

“Uh.” Yahaba clears his throat, awkwardly looking away. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kindiachi stutters, stumbling to his feet. Hanamaki then decides to skate by with Matsukawa, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ohh, who knew Kindaichi was so forward? And to his senpai, too!” Hanamaki whispers in mock surprise. Matsukawa rests a hand on Kindaichis shoulder, wearing a matching grin. 

“Don’t injure Yahaba too badly, alright?”

“N-No! W-we just trippe- I wasn’t- I swe-”

“Can you leave your underclassmen alone?” Iwaizumi snaps, appearing behind Yahaba. He bends down, quickly helping Yahaba to stand. When he lets go, the brunette stumbles forward in surprise, quickly reaching out to place his hands on the nearest person- who just so happened to be Kindaichi.

Okay, maybe the universe wasn’t on his side after all. The universe just wanted to watch him suffer. 

__________

Yahaba groans as he pulls on his tennis shoes, shaking his head. After the whole incident, Kindaichi was too embarrassed to continue helping him. Watari refused to help as well, because he liked to see his friend suffer. So he was stuck with Hanamaki and Matsukawa trying to help him. It was alright, but they would purposefully try their hardest to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Yahaba was about done with them when Matsukawa purposefully fell, dragging Hanamaki down with him. They then proceeded to make out for five minutes, and Yahaba felt like dying. So, really, this afternoon could’ve gone a lot better if he had just stayed with Kindaichi- because really it wasn’t that bad when it was just him and Kindaichi.

Standing up straight, he quickly ties his scarf tightly around his neck, burying his nose in the fabric. He would go home, and wallow in self pity with a nice, warm bath. Neither Hanamaki or Matsukawa really even taught him anything. Kindaichi was the only one who taught him anything useful.

“We’re going out for ramen!” Oikawa announces to the team, causing Yahaba to mentally groan. He was so miserable, and everything was shitty. Why did his captain have to drag them around to so many places? Wasn’t ice skating enough for one day? 

He pulls out his phone, sighing. There were no messages, so he had no excuses. But no one needed to know that he had no messages. 

“I have to get home, I got to help my mom out and finish some homework.” He lies easily, grabbing his bag. “Thank you for the nice day!” He smiles, though a little strained, bowing slightly in the direction of the captain. He then gives a small wave, making a beeline for the doors.

When he steps outside, he shivers slightly, hugging his jacket tighter around his body. It had been a long, long day, and the thought of home was so inviting that he couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Um, Yahaba-san?” He jumps at the sudden voice, turning around with wide eyes. Kindaichi stood, holding the door open. He looked very nervous and unsure of himself, a small blush dusting his face. 

“Yes?” He asks, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“Uh..” He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I was a crummy teacher.” He finally mumbles, laughing weakly. 

Yahaba blinks in surprise, a smile stretching across his face. “Don’t be like that! You’re the one who actually taught me something. Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai didn’t really teach me anything, unless you count them making out on the ice some sort of lesson.” He grins, laughing as Kindaichi flushes a deep red. “But thank you. For teaching me. Even though I still don’t know how to stop.”

Kindaichi laughs, letting a small smile filter through his features. “Well, then I guess we’ll have to come back so you can learn, huh?”

Yahaba blinks in surprise, slowly feeling his cheek burn. Was...was he asking him out? 

“I-I mean, with the team! Again. With the team.” Kindaichi squeaks, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course.” Yahaba smiles, quickly saying goodbye again before he turns on his heel and hightails it out of there. 

And when he enters his house, he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm Tumblr; Pigeon-religeon


End file.
